


Goodbye 2025, hello 2026!

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Costumes, Countdown, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako, Raleigh, and the rest of the Shatterdome crew,  New Years Eve style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye 2025, hello 2026!

It's the party of the year. Well, maybe second to the night when they won. But still. The Kadainovsky's kicked the DJ off when he put on 'Last Christmas I gave you my heart' and started blaring Ukrainian hard house. Chuck is snogging one of Striker's techs, Herc and Stacker are sipping beers and talking in a corner, Tendo's gone off with a ginger tech, Gottleib and Geizler are drinking at the makeshift bar (a few tables, stools and shelves with all the alcohol it can bear), and the Wei's are doing body shots. Everyone is dressed up, but Mako is the best. 

Motherfucker dressed like this specifically to give him a hard-on.

She's wearing a short blue dress that matches her highlights with white fur along the neckine, hem, and sleeves, flowing at her thighs but tight around her stomach andbust (oh my fucking GOD, Becket, stop staring!). Her 3-inch knee-high boots are also blue with white fur lining the top. To top it off, a blue headband with white fur around the edges lies on her head. Her wide, coffee brown eyes are outlined in black, with black mascara fanning her long lashes out. Her lips are coated in light red lipgloss.

And she looks so. Damn. Sexy.

She's leaning against the wall, sipping vodka and coke, arm in arm with Raleigh and talking to Skye, one of Gipsy's main techs. They had become close over rebuilding Gipsy. 

'59!'

Mako and Skye turned around and looked at the projector.

'50!'

'4O!'

Raleigh took Mako's hand.

'30!'

He put his beer on the table, along with Mako's drink.

'20!'

He moved closer towards Mako.

'10!'

'9!'

'8!'

'7!'

'6!'

'5!'

Raleigh took a deep breath.

'4!'

'3!'

'2!'

'1!'

Before Mako could do anything, Raleigh pulled her towards him and kissed her, for the first time. 

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Raleigh ignored the cheers, only focusing on Mako's lips and her arms around his neck and her body pressed against his. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, Mako's lipstick surprising intact, her cheeks flushes and chest rising up and down. She rested her forehead against his, grinning from ear to ear. 'Well, that's a way to start the year.' She whispered, and Raleigh chuckled, enlacing their fingers. 'Happy New Year, Mako.' He whispered, and Mako smiled happily. Then they realised the whole hangar was silent. They looked around.

Everyone's eyes were on them.

Herc, who was grinning, Sasha and Aleksis, who had their you-hurt- her-we-hurt-you look on, Tendo, who was giving him the thumbs up, Geizler and Gottleib, who were looking like -you-guys-took-too-long, the Wei triplets, who were smirking, Chuck, whose eyes were narrowed (he was protective of Mako, they were best friends when they were younger), and, Stacker Pentecost. His eyes said one sentence- you be good to her. 

Raleigh visibly gulped, and Mako blushed.

'Uh...happy new year?'


End file.
